Brimming Satisfaction
by nim1980
Summary: A casual day in Asuka's house being with her lover, Homura. Just lying on the bed after a good dinner, holding each other in their arms. Then it turned into something satisfying after a turn of events between them in a moment of fun and joy. [Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents of two girls in love and PWP. NSFW fiction.]


**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents. Sexual contents consist of lesbian sex between two girls in their seventeens. This is a fictional story and that depicted sequences in the story are unrealistic can be harmful should they be attempted uninformed or not researched.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

On an evening in Asuka's home, Asuka and Homura were cuddling on the bed, lying down and simply enjoying the pleasant warmth of their flushed bodies. Their clothes were on as their gentle caresses touched each other's body.

Having eaten awhile ago, Asuka's palm rubbed over Homura's stomach, bringing a soothing feeling to the fed stomach. While Homura's hand rubbed along the curves of Asuka's hips and thigh, pleasing her lover with a fluttery sensation comfortably inside.

In the silence of Asuka's room, windows and curtains were spread open, light coming in and the breeze softly blowing in. In the soft shadows of the room and the pleasant glow of light, it was peaceful for Homura to close her eyes and doze off, especially with Asuka curled in her arm and the hand rubbing Asuka's thigh putting her into a trance. Head resting on the chest, Asuka could both feel and hear the pulse of Homura's beat in tender rhythms.

There was something special for Asuka being in Homura's arm and being loved by the touches that made her aflutter. Though their rivalry remained in the heat of battle, their flaming passion has blossomed a new fold. It gave them an intimacy and affection that grew over time and soon, confronted their nurturing love.

"Homura~," Asuka cooed, blushing as Homura's fingers slipped underneath the side of her shirt through a slit.

Homura hummed in reply as she circled her fingers along the soft and warm skin of Asuka's waist. Asuka giggled from the small ticklish sensation and curled into Homura, her head on Homura's shoulder and her legs tucked around Homura's stretched leg.

"Cut it out~," Asuka mewled, her breath grazing along the exposed arch on the side of Homura's neck and her hand cupping the underside of Homura's breast.

Homura giggled as she shivered, brushing her hand down along to the rear of Asuka's lovely, soft butt cheek. Asuka purred and jerked to Homura's kneading hand. A peaceful embrace turned into an escalating arousal of want. Touches slow and full, moving their heads closer to one another with their cheeks growing warmer to their increasing arousal.

Their lips touched softly at first, relishing the feel of their lustrous lips and heated gaze locked; a pair of eyes green and hazel darkened with lust, hinting a spark of mischief and playfulness in them. They opened their lips, mismatched in time as they chased to nibble on parts of their mouths. Slow and going wherever that gave them a ticklish and tingling allure, occasionally lightly using their teeth to the excitement of one another's breathy sighs, huffs and hums on their skin.

The erotic sounds out from their throats urged a more intimate need to touch the bare form underneath their clothes. Homura pulled up at the side of Asuka's skirt, touching the bouncy and silky skin over the panty's line. Asuka shuddered as Homura's fingers trailed around the curve of her bottom mound. Not wanting to fall behind, Asuka lowered her hand from Homura's breast to go underneath the shirt and rub her palm along the side of Homura's firm waist.

Homura purred and rewarded Asuka with a slip of her tongue flicking over the upper corner of Asuka's lip. Asuka opened and Homura probed inside with her tongue; coiling and luring out Asuka's tongue to be wrapped around Homura's lips. Asuka willingly followed with a groan and fluttered her eyes as Homura sucked on her tongue, slowly and tickling underneath with flickers of the tongue.

Asuka's hand slipped from the side of the waist to Homura's back, brushing her palm to the spine as she came closer to Homura. Their bodies have turned onto their sides and allowed them to pull closer until their breasts were squeezed to one another.

"Am I just a living pillow hug for you?" Homura whispered over Asuka's lips, nibbling the bottom lip as she licked and kissed Asuka's chin and jaws.

Asuka breathily hummed as she tilted her head up, "Nnnm~."

Homura chuckled and planted soft and wet kisses to Asuka's neck. Small giggles often escaped Asuka's lips as jolts of arousal tingled her body. Those lovely lips spent some time and attention to Asuka's pleasure, going from the length of the neck, down to the arch and collar bones, and then over to the clothed neckline.

"Hehe~, you're tickling me," Asuka said, her hand that has moved from the back bunched up Homura's shirt below the breasts has now combed Homura's scalp and hair.

Homura looked up and grinned, "Then…" She growled and Asuka smiled.

"I'll do this!" Homura cried and blew raspberries at Asuka's exposed skin as her hands wandered to Asuka's sides, tickling with her fingers and a sensitive spot near the sides of the breasts and armpits.

Asuka shrieked and squealed, and then burst into giggles and laughs as she kicked and wailed at Homura. Homura smirked as she heard the wonderful laughs from Asuka's mouth, each pushing her to go on until Asuka began to move away from her.

A bad move when Asuka succeeded to push Homura off and roll away, only to be trapped in Homura's arms and pinned to the bed before she was off the bed. Homura laid Asuka on the stomach and straddled on Asuka's butt, hands holding Asuka's wrists and raised above the head on the pillow.

Asuka squealed as Homura blew raspberries at Asuka's nape, causing a much shrilling laughter to Asuka's demise and ticklish spot. The laughs gave Homura's heart warmth and butterflies as she continued around to the back of Asuka's ear. A girly squeak and snort escaped Asuka's mouth as she thrashed about. This amused Homura and laughed along with Asuka, going on for about three minutes of tickling.

Later, the two were left gasping for air with their faces flushed and a little sweaty. Homura was on her back with her arms spread out to the sides and legs dangling down at the side of the bed. Asuka was on Homura panting along with Homura and her arms spread out while straddled on Homura's hips with a hand loosely resting on top of Homura's hand.

The change in position occurred when Asuka managed to escape again, only to get caught standing and being tickled relentlessly. In their laughs and tickles, Asuka's pushing ended up both her and Homura going down on the bed. With Asuka above Homura, she took advantage and tickled back, and not without Homura tickling back as they got into a tickling mess.

Now they were perspired and feeling a little sticky from their clothes and skin on each other. Catching their breaths after their tickle game, the uncomfortable stickiness was getting unpleasant. They would not move away from each other yet despite the heat outside the window seeping in. Treasuring this moment of life and love over each other, and their bodies touched in leaving ticklish euphoric affections.

In the somewhat dark and light comfort of Asuka's room, cool and hot air breezing around the room accompanied by the pleasant wind. Their wrinkled and riddled up clothes provided a pleasant flush of comfort to their quivering skins. A good tickling game had brought them much of their excitement and into filling their lungs with air. Homura hummed and closed her fingers around the hand resting on top of hers. Asuka sighed at the crook of Homura's neck and squeezed their interlaced hands.

"Do want a bath before you go?" Asuka asked, nuzzling her cheek on Homura's shoulder.

Homura shrugged, "I wouldn't want to be a bother and add that to your bill," She replied.

Asuka smiled and kissed the exposed skin of Homura's shoulder with a smile and said, "You'll stink on the way home."

Homura clicked her tongue and smirked, "A ninja is faster before their own scent is smelled," She boasted.

Asuka rolled her eyes and countered, "A smelly ninja won't be still even though quiet."

Homura scratched Asuka's scalp with her other hand and said, "Ah, you're right."

Asuka grinned, "That said…" She drawled and pushed herself up, straddling on Homura's hips with her hands on the bed and above the shoulders.

"I'd like to send you off with something attached to you," Asuka said with a glint in her eyes, causing Homura to grin back and hands touching her thighs.

Asuka giggled and lifted her hands to remove the ribbon holding her hair up. The ribbon came off and waved Asuka's hair down, shaking her head and combed her hair over to the back of her shoulders. Although Homura's hair was a lot longer than Asuka's hair, she adored the sight of Asuka's bouncy and soft hair waving in the air and flushed on Asuka's body.

With the hair freed and relieved, Asuka looked down to see Homura's keen stare on her with adoration and love. The gaze was flustering Asuka and she bathed in that green-eyed stare drawn onto her. Asuka decided to be a tease and smiled at Homura as she dipped her ribbon in her cleavage, letting the string go in until only a quarter of it stuck out like a tongue over the neckline.

Homura turned her eyes to the envious string that dipped into the cleavage and hung on the neckline, and the shirt hugging Asuka's breasts dangling there to 'mock' her. Asuka amusedly smiled and purposefully arched her back with her pelvis grinding once on Homura's pelvis.

Homura groaned and squeezed the back of Asuka's thighs, eliciting a deep sigh out of Asuka's mouth that caused them both to shiver. Asuka started with the buttons of her skirt's waistband on the front. Homura watched as those deft fingers pop the buttons loose, and eased them open to reveal the top of a panty. Homura swallowed hard as the skirt hung around Asuka's hips wrinkled and loose, begging to be pulled off where her hands were able to do it from the thighs.

But as Homura's hands moved to remove the skirt against her will, the ribbon that had mocked her eyes now fell down in her vision and onto her stomach. Homura's eyes looked up from the parted shirt, frying her thoughts at the sight of Asuka's navel and stomach, and the teasing view of Asuka's breasts as the shirt hugged and hang over the curves, and then the neckline wrinkled out unveiled more of the upper portions of Asuka's mounds.

Asuka amusedly grinned at the sight of a frozen and agape Homura below her. Not to mention that Asuka's nipples were aroused and hard hiding underneath the parted shirt. As Homura was frozen to Asuka's amusement, she did not notice the shirt being pulled up to bunch around the top of her breasts. Asuka giggled and squeezed Homura's bound breasts, eliciting a squeak that flustered and woke Homura of stupor.

"You…" Homura growled with a dark lust in her eyes.

Asuka's green eyes glittered with mirth and stuck her tongue out of her bottom lip. Asuka pulled down on the sleeves of her shirt, crossing her arms beneath her breasts and the shirt hanging on her arms, wrinkled.

Homura groaned at the sight with gritted teeth, "The things you do to me," She said.

Asuka giggled, "Well, you can~ do something about it," She beckoned with a purr to a word.

Homura chuckled and pushed herself up on the bed, moving Asuka back a little to sit on her thighs as she got upright. Laying upright on the bed, Homura moved her hands to rest above Asuka's rear mounds. Green eyes gaze into hazel eyes with pure fondness that made Asuka tingle with excitement. A pair of hands rose up to rub along the bicep of Asuka's arm and the other on her cheek, a thumb stroking.

Times like this made Homura go into a daze at the flush of Asuka's pretty blushing face, nuzzling her palm and fingers reaching for her rubbing hand. Asuka was not cold than she was flustered with profound feelings of butterflies in her stomach. The kind of feeling that was mutual to them, and that it gave them a sense of ease in their vulnerable appreciation of one another.

"Asuka," Homura whispered, her gaze softened and yet, filled with intense passion.

Asuka looked to Homura and pulled her arms away from her torso to put her hands on Homura's shoulders, leaning forward until her breath was blowing at Homura's face. A rising warmth flooded throughout their body, releasing a sigh from their mouths at the sensations crawling along their spines.

"Kiss me," Asuka whispered, her eyelids drooping to a half-close as she pressed her lips towards Homura.

Homura reciprocated the kiss as soft it was before, except it was longer as they relished the soaring sensations that washed over their bodies. First, it was just their lips, letting them touch until bundles of jolts edged open their lips. Parting them open, nibbling on the soft flesh of their lips, tender and playful, but full of love. Their eyes fluttered to a close, moaning and flicking their tongues slowly along each other's lips and tongues. Then at times, in an ascending state of bliss, their kisses stray a little away, nipping at their chins, jaws, cheeks, noses and eyes to their giggling amusement around their faces.

Soon, it started to become hotter for the two of them. A tender simmering heat that was caused by the pressing and motions of their breasts and flushed caresses. During the kiss, Homura's hand cupped Asuka's breast and teased them with a jiggling motion. This stirred Asuka a breathy moan, parting their lips and looking at Homura with a needy look as she turned her gaze down to Homura's bounded breasts.

Homura grinned and began to pull off her shirt, followed by the removing of the binding wrapped around her chest. Asuka watched with rapt and wanton attention as Homura removed a single wind of the binding. Biting the bottom lip and turning those wanton hazel eyes to green eyes, there was a big grin on Homura's lips.

"That skirt needs to go off," Homura said casually, and was amused at how swiftly it was ripped off by Asuka's haste.

Homura continued another wind and stopped again, frustrating Asuka with a growl.

"That needs to come off," Asuka demanded.

Homura shook her head and said, "I'll do it. But I want you to button up just below your breasts and start touching them."

Asuka blushed hard and blinked her eyes at the request, and then she regained her composure and did what Homura asked off. Raising the shirt back up to the shoulders, Asuka pulled them to find the button that was below her breasts easily. If Homura was going to tease Asuka, then Asuka was just as teasing.

Looking back at Homura, Asuka grinned smugly at the furrowed brows and pursed lips. Asuka would give her quite the show to test Homura's willpower, and hers in some way. Continuing by touching the breasts in ways that pleased Homura, Asuka drifted a finger from the bottom and dragging it up, flicking the nipples on both of them with a small moan leaving the mouth. Homura's throat went dry from Asuka's erotic, low moans and fingers prodding at the already hard nipples visibly straining against the shirt's fabric.

But as Homura was watching the arousing view, Asuka suddenly stopped just before the cleavage. A purr brought Homura's attention and looked into Asuka's hazel's eyes. Asuka slowly smiled and blinked once, bringing her hips down and sitting inside between Homura's thighs, flexibly spreading her legs and catching green eyes darting to the wet patch of her panty.

Fist clenched around the string of the binding, Homura quickly unwound and nearly ripped it off her chest. Asuka giggled and resumed touching her breasts, pinching her hardened nipples with an ecstatic huff and pulling them.

"Beautiful…" Homura muttered airily, her green eyes watching Asuka's body flexing and reacting to the ministrations.

Asuka blushed upon hearing the genuine compliment and shivered as a pair of hands travelled to the end of her shirt, palms brushing there on her stomach and lower sides. Asuka released a groan at the fingers pressing in at the back of her lower sides and palms brushing in circles. Homura licked her lips as she felt Asuka shiver in her hands.

"Why do you like my butt so much?" Asuka asked, stifling a whine as Homura's feathery brush of fingers swept along the spine and slipped into the back of the loose shirt.

"They're my favourite, but it doesn't compare to this," Homura answered with a smug smirk.

A pair of fingers slid ever so slowly along the lower side of the shoulder and moving out in a curve to the sides, waving up and down with a slightly deep press that caused Asuka to melt into the touch and moan as she quivered.

"Oooh!~ That's… feels so good," Asuka moaned, sighing as thumbs kneaded in circles slightly beside her breasts and fingers working the knots at the ribs.

Homura chuckled, "With the way you swing and move, I can tell your boobs and hips put a lot of stress," She said.

Asuka exhaled as she looked at Homura, "But I've worked so haaaaard~," She cried and moaned as Homura's hands moved closer to the underside of her breasts with two thumbs stroking up and down there.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," Homura said.

Asuka moved her hands onto Homura's shoulder and melted into the wondrous fingers relieving the knots in her chest. Seeing Asuka sway and arch into Homura, a leg was crossed to the back of her rump and let Homura's foreleg become the support to the small of her back. On a bed and in such a position was rather difficult, but not for Homura who took pleasure in touching Asuka inside the hook of her legs.

The wet patch found on Asuka's panty grew damper as Homura now began to massage closer to the areolas. Asuka knew where this was going with the way Homura's eyes were locked at her neck. A particularly sensitive spot close to the arch of Asuka's neck on the front next to the collarbones was where Asuka would mewl and turn putty.

Homura's eyes were sparkling with glee as her thumbs and fingers inched closer to that spot. Remembering what a turn on it was the last time Homura had done it to Asuka that left ecstatic cries with her lips wrapped around a nipple. But Homura did not give in, as Asuka had outplayed her before she could enjoy the wanton desire in Asuka's eyes while touching herself in needy pleasures.

Homura's fingers worked around the breasts, slowly climbing up to the centre of Asuka's neck and collarbones that left Asuka a keening and quivering mess. But the fingers neither inched nor rose to the spot that Asuka wanted so badly. Kneading and pressing on the globes of the topside of Asuka's breasts, going upwards to the sides of her armpits and the joints of her shoulders.

"Homura… please," Asuka breathlessly whined, her nether region itched with an arousing heat that travelled from the massaging hands bringing waves in her body.

Homura grinned as she said, "You know, I was a bit surprised to find out you like being sensually massaged. I wonder if it was somebody else, would you get as turned on?"

Asuka whimpered, "No way! I- Mmmh! That's foooooohhh! -lish of meeeee," She started moaning aloud as Homura's ministrations grew blissful and pleasant, tempting the ache to be touched in her body.

Homura clicked her tongue and suddenly stop, clawing her hands on Asuka's breasts with her fingers splayed around the mounds and the nipples standing out between her fingers. Asuka gasped and cried as she dug her fingers into Homura's shoulder.

"Foolish you say?" Homura growled and squeezed Asuka's breasts, eliciting a deep moan and arch of the back.

"I hear you moaning from Katsuragi's hands. What about that?" Homura asked and slightly pulled at Asuka's breasts, making Asuka cry out in pain and pleasure.

"No! That was- Hmmf!" Asuka stifled a sharp gasp at the immediate pinch of her nipples between Homura's fingers and at the same time pulling her breasts.

Homura chuckled, "Relax. I know your friend likes to play around," She said and rolled Asuka breasts in circles, pulling them as they part outwards and pulling them together as they come inwards.

Asuka moaned and jolted as she arched her back, placing her hands on Homura's knee and ankle that was crossed behind her back. Then a cry left Asuka's mouth when Homura suddenly switched a hand from holding her breast to twisting her nipple.

"But I'll make sure your body remembers me and nobody else's touch," Homura said and grinned.

Asuka whimpered as the twisting persisted slowly and teasingly in clockwise and anti-clockwise motions. The sound of whimpering sent a spark of arousal to Homura's crotch. Removing the hand that was on the other breast, Homura circled her arm around Asuka back and pulled closer. Asuka leant forward as Homura craned and bent towards her, taking her nipple wrapped around Homura's lips. A soft kiss to ease the pain Homura had done, as lips enveloped the aroused nipple and pressing her face in.

Asuka gave a shuddering moan and threw her head up, staring at the ceiling as her body and mind went into a euphoric state of pleasure. Rough and gentle given to Asuka in ways that made her heart beat excitedly and thought it would pop out of her chest. Feeling Homura's face dipping in for her heart, but it was just her mouth and nose nuzzling in on Asuka's breasts. Add that with the twisting of Asuka's nipple between Homura's thumb and index finger, she felt like a taut guitar string being strummed, reverberating an electrifying pleasure crawling down her spine.

"Homura," Asuka called, a hand moving up from Homura's knee to clutch the fingers around her nipple.

Homura purred around Asuka's nipple, eliciting an aroused gasp from Asuka's mouth. Homura pulled her lips back with a pop, giving Asuka a soft huff as she stared at Asuka's hazel eyes. Asuka's eyelids droop halfway closed, panting softly with a blush on her cheeks. A burning desire arose inside Asuka as green eyes stared at her unwaveringly and passionately.

Asuka smiled and reached for the strained button, popping it open and pushing them apart to let the shirt hang on her shoulder to expose the breasts. Homura bit on her bottom lip at the sight she had seen plenty of times. Hypnotised and heady from the beauty and wonderful feeling of touching Asuka in an erotic sight.

"I don't want to wait," Asuka hotly said, licking her lips slowly to Homura's gaze.

Homura groaned, "You really love to entice me," She uttered aloud.

Asuka squeaked as she was suddenly thrown onto the bed on her back, her body and breasts bouncing as her head hit the pillow and mattress. In the short moment of surprise, as Asuka got her bearings, Homura was there looking at her in front and on top of her.

"Where was your bra?" Homura asked, her brows furrowed with the intensity of her green eyes looking down from Asuka's face to the breasts.

Asuka shivered and rubbed her thighs together, "I'm at home with you. So…" She answered and winked an eye with a coy smile.

Homura smiled back, "You dirty pervert," She growled and flicked her finger to Asuka's nipple, causing a surprised cry out of Asuka's mouth.

"Now I know why you have been pressing my arm to your breasts," Homura said and flicked her finger left and right to Asuka's nipple.

Each flick caused Asuka to moan and shudder from the rapid waves of jolting pleasure. Homura watched the writhing girl below her with a thirst and lust that burned her throat.

"Because- Ahhh! I wanted you so badly," Asuka said before a sharp groan escaped her mouth.

Homura leant her face towards Asuka's face and kissed the cheek, "I'll make you want to badly cum," She whispered into Asuka's ear.

Asuka's eyes widened at the dark grin and lust in green eyes, sending her on edge and thrilled for what was to come. Daring to smile back, Homura clicked her tongue in mild annoyance. Before Asuka could persist being enticing, she gasped and jolted as her eyes rolled up in her sockets.

Homura had lightly bitten down on Asuka's collarbone and twisted Asuka's nipple as she tugged them up and pulling towards her. Rough, but not too much to hurt that it was a pleasurable pain. Homura kept her teeth there for a brief moment as her tongue lapped on the heated skin, following in motion with the nipple in her fingers up and down.

Asuka could only writhe and clutch the back Homura's head as she moaned. A hot wave of arousal swept down from the back of Asuka's nape and down to the spine, reverberating to the pelvis where the thick need of pleasure ached there. Homura smiled as she felt Asuka quiver at the release of her teeth, leaving a kiss there to smooth the bite marks on Asuka's skin. A whine escaped Asuka's lips as she pulled the back of Homura's hair and looked at her with a glare and growl. Asuka just pouted through her flushed cheek and turned her head to the side, exposing her neck as a hand rubbed at Homura's wrist that was next to her shoulder on the bed.

Homura swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded to Asuka's hinting desire. Another hand reached for Homura's wrist, lifted off from the back of her head and making her shiver at the feathery brush of Asuka's fingers down along her neck. When both of Asuka's hands clasped around Homura's wrist that was pleasuring her breast, she bit her bottom lip and fluttered her eyes as she insisted Homura to be a bit rougher by pressing the palm in.

A dry and hot moan escaped Homura's shuddering lips as she felt the mound swell in her hand. At the sound of a whining huff, Homura began to please Asuka the way she wanted. Switching the fingers from twisting into pinching them between a thumb and the inside side of her hand, Homura closed her thumb and pressed her palm gently into the mound. Asuka cried and jolted as an immediate shock of pain and pleasure bristled the already burning lust resting in her loin.

Homura was gentle and deep with her hand's pushing into the mound, not wanting to hurt Asuka immensely. Homura understood exactly why Asuka loved and liked it, for the warmth of her own presence was inching and reaching to the pulse of Asuka's heart. A feeling of becoming one at the grace of a touch of sorts. It would have thought to be kinky, but it was not when they started talking about it. Homura glowed at the sound of a choked gasp Asuka let out when she pulled her hand up and press the tips of her fingers gently inwards on Asuka's chest.

Homura eased on the ministrations and asked, "How do you feel?"

Asuka's eyes fluttered for a moment, wetting her lips and rasped, "I want you to make me feel good so much more."

Homura inhaled sharply and then exhaled hotly at the sultry, wanton voice that ignited a lustful sweep through her veins. Shifting over Asuka, Homura laid down and straightened the legs between Asuka's legs and watched as Homura went down on her chest. A kiss placed itself on the cleavage as a hand touched her other unattended breast, cupping them. In the cup of Homura's hand around Asuka's breast, she gently squeezed them at the same time she did with the other, her weight on Asuka's wanton body.

Asuka moaned and spread arms and hands beside her head on the pillow. Lavished and pleasured with the addicting sweetness of love and lust from Homura's warmth pressing down on her. The lips marked its way down to Asuka's cleavage, a prodding tongue and nibbling lips on her skin. Writhing and quivering as Asuka's panty was soaked with womanly cum. Homura got off from the smell, faintly wafting into her nose from the sheer unabashed exposure that aroused her. And the sharp breath that seemed or sound as if Asuka was breathing heavily to the weight of Homura on her. Asuka enjoyed it and was breathing fine with Homura's careful positioning from her stomach and chest.

A soft sigh escaped Asuka's lips, caught between the arousing pleasurable heat and something missing that put a cold spot somewhere close to her neck and shoulder. Homura could tell Asuka's need by the reverberations of the sigh and pulse of the body. Bringing hot kisses up from the cleavage, reaching the top of the breast that made Asuka mewl with want, Homura let a fang teasingly scrape on the skin of the heart.

Asuka's body jumped as she let out a gasp, fists curled around the pillow. Homura chuckled and continued with a nibble to the skin, and then lather her tongue up the way to the collarbone. At this point, Asuka was already close to orgasm while Homura's vagina was dripping hot for Asuka. Lips wrapped around the jutted point of Asuka's collarbone, Homura hummed as she began to quiver with anticipation.

That quivering turned into a shiver as Homura blew at Asuka's neck. Asuka whined at the tease as Homura kissed her neck and never stopped touching her breasts. Homura did not intend to prolong but had a brief moment of want to feel her lips on Asuka's neck. In just a few more kisses, Homura brought her lips around Asuka's collarbone and began squeezing Asuka's breasts to the pace of her kiss.

Finally, Homura gently sunk a fang to the collarbone into the skin with her fingers pinching the aroused nipples at the same firmness to the sinking of her fang. Asuka choked on a breath and arched her back, her lips between her teeth as she saw whites in her vision. Homura hummed into Asuka's skin, taking pleasure at the feel of Asuka's body reacting to her touches with such intensity. It matched the intensity they had for each other in battle.

As Asuka's body shuddered and unaware of her own climax, her wet core staining her panty and dripping along the insides of her thighs and onto the bed. Homura carefully pulled out her fang and gave a gentle lick to the bite mark, followed by a soundly kiss and a final squeeze to Asuka's nipple. Erupting Asuka a keening cry and jolting with her back arching and head thrown back further into the pillow.

Homura leant back and hovered over Asuka, looking from head to groin at Asuka's body and face with a lick of her lips. Bangs matting the forehead, hazel eyes glazed from sheer pleasure, lips parting and panting to the breath of the nose, collarbone marked by Homura's lips, chest heaving as hard nipples quiver to the cold air, stomach shuddering to catch a breath, hips shaking and seemingly aching to be touched, and finally the soaked womanhood covered by the fabric of the panty.

"You said you wanted to leave something attached to me," Homura said to a euphorically dazed Asuka.

Asuka did not catch most of Homura's words until her body recovered and forced a whine out of her at the cold air, missing Homura's warmth and weight. Homura smirked amusedly as she caught Asuka's blinking eyes lost to the world and the body coming apart from pleasure. Homura brushed her palm to Asuka's front pelvis, biting her bottom lip as the heel of her palm touched the wet spot of the panty. Asuka shakily moaned and bucked her hips.

"Please! Touch me! Touch me, Homura!" Asuka groaned.

Homura chuckled, "I'll take these. Am I allowed to?" She asked, lowering her palm and cupping Asuka's vagina as her fingers prodded the aroused clit.

Asuka groaned and jerked to Homura's touch, only for the hand to back away and pull up her panty. The fabric constrained and rubbed against Asuka's soaked vagina, slippery due to the fluids. Fists clenched in agitation and irritation, hips bucking as Asuka begged with her body for Homura's touch, she did not see the amused and awed lust in Homura's eyes.

"I'll ask again…" Homura said and rubbed her palm over Asuka's pelvis, closing her fingers around the panty's line.

"May I take this soaked, hot, wet panty of yours with me?" Homura repeated and circled the heel of her palm to the erect clit aching to be touched.

Asuka mewled and whined as she jerked her hips, crying and chanting, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me now!"

The raw and vulgar voice excited Homura and ripped the panty down across Asuka's legs. Asuka barely registered the cool air that blew at her heated folds, legs spreading wider as she rolled her hips. Homura groaned at the sight as she lifted the panty to her nose, sniffing and feeling the thick sweetness of Asuka's fluids absorbed into the fabric.

Homura chuckled as Asuka directed a frustrated frown at her, blushing at the sight of the soaked panty and the need to be touched. Homura stared at Asuka and smiled as she brought the panty closer to her lips. The sight froze Asuka with a halt of her breath, eyes drawn to the perverted yet erotic intake of Homura's tongue darting to taste her juice.

"Homura!" Asuka begged, panting as she raised her hips to Homura's view.

Homura giggled and took pity as she stashed the panty into the pocket of her jeans. Then Homura pulled back much to Asuka's frustrated growl, but she made quick work of the remaining clothes of her jeans and loincloth. With Homura naked before Asuka's eyes, a quick glance down to the nether revealed a soaking wetness like her own.

Before Asuka could speak, Homura was already down on her and lapped the fluids coating her thighs and vagina. A moan wrangled out of Asuka's throat, hips unable to jerk as Homura held her down with an arm wound around a thigh and the hand caressing the pelvis. The touch itself raised the fluttering heat that shook Asuka's wet core as the tongue brushed around the folds and the hood of the clit.

Homura hummed at the taste of Asuka's sweet and salty pussy juice. Homura did not tease or play Asuka's wanton folds further and dipped her tongue into the crevice of the vaginal hole. Asuka's eyes rolled up into her head as her legs curled around Homura's head, moaning with abandon as she clenched her fists around the wrinkled pillow.

Homura moaned as she felt her tongue wrapped around silken wet folds, eager to pull her in. Moving a hand off the pelvis, allowing Asuka to jerk her hips into Homura's face, Homura rubbed her hands to the sides, back and rumps. A combined pleasure that made Asuka close her eyes as pure ecstasy-riddled her body from the warm touches intensifying the sparking heat seated in her crotch and spread out to her entire body.

Homura's tongue did not cease on lapping up the insides of the gripping walls, watching the wild expressions that Asuka displayed. Taking pleasure in the way Homura's own ministrations changed those expressions. Tongue swirling inside and around the walls, Asuka gave a keening moan and eyes fluttering in pleasure. Fingers closed around the lower cheeks of Asuka's butt as Homura's tongue stroked at the bottom and returned from the top, making her gasp and toss her head to the side with her lip bit between her teeth. Then a wild combination of prods and strokes, hands wandering around the back and lower regions of Asuka's torso, leaving her eyes opened and staring wildly with her tongue sticking out, her head thrown back and heaving breaths.

Suddenly, Asuka climaxed with a breathless cry of Homura's name, shuddering violently as the tongue slipped out and now lathered her clit. Homura groaned at the flowing heat and fluid coating her face and chin, continuing in a feral urge to taste Asuka's clit through and while in orgasm. Gasps repeated out of Asuka's mouth as her hips and body shudder violently from the clit being touched by the warm tongue that had been left alone.

Though it could have been the end of a climax, Homura wrapped her lips around the clit and gently bit them. Causing Asuka to scream and squirt her womanly juice onto her lover's skin. Through the extended orgasm, Homura lapped her tongue in pace to the convulsions and easing out the euphoric arousal out from the core. Hands worked along the quivering body as Homura's tongue slowed down with the convulsion, the weight of Asuka's body going limp in her hands as she caressed her palms around in a soothing pleasure and tenderness.

Releasing the clit from Homura's mouth, she pulled her head back and smiled at the sight of her lover's blissful face. Eyes staring blankly but sparkling with joy and wonder, lips parted after a hoarse scream, nose heaving to breath and easing to smell the freshness after a climax, and sweat matted across the body on a flushed, quivering skin.

Homura looked down at herself to see that she too had unknowingly climaxed. A thick ooze of womanly fluids coating her thigh and dripping from her folds as strands and squirts of it fell to the bed. Humming with satisfaction and laughing that Homura had been in a trance at fully pleasuring Asuka so much, that she did not even realise of her own coming release. Even then, Homura could feel the warmth seeping out as the cool air tickled her sensitive skin and core after a fading jolt of arousing currents.

Looking back at Asuka who was lying on the bed and coming down from her high, Homura's hands gently caressed her satiated body and rested at the hips. Homura leant down and kissed the skin of Asuka's pelvis. The body lie still to Homura's warm and affectionate touch, but she could feel the waves of warmth and weight leaning into her and melting away in a flush of pleasantness.

Then Homura brought herself up and off the bed to clean up their mess with a wet cloth. A grin plastered to Homura's face as she would be leaving with Asuka adrift into an orgasmic sleep. And Homura kept Asuka's promise to leave a mark on her, the drenched panty stashed in her jean's pocket, the flush of warmth touched and memorised from the caresses of her hands and lips tasting Asuka's folds, and wet her face with feminine ooze that needs to be wiped off but remained wafting into her nose of its smell.

After making quick work of cleaning up their bodies, Homura looked for a sleepwear to change Asuka. The mess on the floor from the removal of their clothes had been folded and put on top a wardrobe. As Homura pulled a drawer of the wardrobe, a breath of a moan could be heard and followed by Asuka calling her name.

"Ura~…" Asuka dazedly called from a post-haze orgasm.

Homura giggled and looked at Asuka, "Go to sleep," She said with a soft and fond tone at the sight of hazel eyes brightening towards her.

"Stay…" Asuka hummed and opened her palm towards Homura, as her body was slack and bathing in a satiated euphoria.

Homura smiled as she thought of her friends and deciding to sleep the night with Asuka. Friends of Homura would understand surely for this one night. As for Homura, she certainly wanted Asuka for the night and wake up the next day blazing with her heart full of love.

Homura pushed the drawer in and went around to the other side of the bed that had a moderate enough space to sleep together. Asuka pouted as her body was so satiated that it was weak to lift the blanket or herself even. Homura lifted the blanket with an amused smirk and slipped inside lying down next to Asuka.

"Did you feel good?" Asuka asked in a whisper as her face was close to Homura.

Homura hummed and answered, "Definitely," And pulled Asuka's arm over her waist and a hand wrapped around Asuka's hand between them.

Asuka and Homura shared a smile as the squeezed their clasped hands. They said their good nights and easily drift off to sleep a little earlier before the average bed time.

* * *

 **Author's afterwords: Hello! I dig this couple and plenty of others though not canon (I wish). Anyway, not a lot of dialogue here to strengthen their personalities. Looking at it, it's almost plain despite they're having fun with one another, and a bit hot sweetness as a flavour. So, it was good than great in my opinion. Thank you.**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
